The prior art in superconductive fault limiters addresses either resistive insertion (R.I.) or inductive insertion (I.I.) into the subject power line with the prior art using devices which are static and rely upon a change in the state of the superconductor from being a zero resistance to a finite resistance component. These systems have a limitation on the maximum current handling capability of the device usually determined by the quench characteristics or maximum allowable AC field imparted upon the superconductor. The response time of these prior-art systems are large and typically exceed one cycle on a 60 Hz waveform or 16.6 ms which reduces the effectiveness of these systems in limiting large power faults.